brawlerdayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers Day Search 4 Teels
''Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers da search 4 teels ''is The 1st Sonic Adventure Bloopers Video And 5th overall video made by Brawler Day. As It's name indicates, It is How Tails is Out of sonics hands And Sonic searches everywhere For Him. This video Was more likely made For BD's video On His older Channel Daron Delks To Be re-uploaded but better. He is also In This video At The Last second. Plot Sonic is At a Train station, having a good time. This is now over since he had to go to tails workshop to work on a "invention". Tails then sends Sonic to the sunken egg carrier as Sonic Likes The place And remembers That Tails is missing. Tails is Seen doing lots of Things That seems To Be "busy" To him. Later On Sonic finds Tails At The hotel At station square. While Sonic is eating For Tails, Tails takes a shower, eats a sandwhich And take a 1 minute nap. When Tails comes Out Of The House He still smells Like weed From a party. The blooper then ends with Sonic And Tails Making a new Game called lamp post jumping. Transcript The transcript Of This video Can Be Seen here... Video Description This is a blooper I've done already but remastered or u can call it uploaded. It was on a channel called Daron Delks as a 3 and a half minute video. Before it also introduced chao in space, emerald cost and more. This video introduced more tho' like where tails lives and how he lives, The egg carrier being tails idea to let sonic become away from him, weed party's and more. Well this was out Dec 27th so I didn't make a Christmas special but that doesn't matter. Also here is an idea I came up with. If you want to make an idea for some sadx bloopers go to my wiki (brawlerday.wikia.com) at the home screen you should see "message me here" go there and text me an idea. Other than that sry for keep playing the same music and so loud. See you later. Published on Dec 27th at 12:00am Idea by smg4s "a lost Luigi" Trivia * Brawler Day Can Be Seen In The ending Of The blooper With His Profile Picture along With sonic. This might happen For All The rest Of videos For now On besides Knuckles The Hater Part 2 Trailer. * Brawler Day also added The previous video being Seen For some Time This also Can Be Used For The rest Of His videos besides Knuckles The Hater Part 2 Trailer. * Tails Can Be using The egg carrier For Free since It's sunken And abandoned. This might start the upcoming video series "Tails Carrier Parts 1-3" * The Description gave Us information Of The previous deleted video as He says That The video before had been 3 And a half minutes abbot has improved as This video is 8 And a half minutes. It Can also Be a sexual to The deleted video If It was still there. * The Description also gave Us information That The video has been uploaded On December 27th, 2014 Even though It says December 26th as It's publushed date It might Of been a accident That It Was Out On December 26th 2014 At 11:59 Or something Like that Charecters # Sonic # Miles "Tails" Prower # Cashier (Book Store Lady) # Train Conducter (Non-Speaking Role) # Hotel Owner (Non-Speaking role) # Brawler Day (Cameo) # Knuckles (Cameo At Ending showing previous video)Category:2014 Category:Sonic Adventure DX Blooper